


Accidents Happen

by wyvernlordminerva



Series: ShiroSieg Week 2k16 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Siegbert loses his shit, and Shiro finds it for him, my god what have i done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernlordminerva/pseuds/wyvernlordminerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShiroSieg Week 2k16 Day 3: Morning/Daze<br/>Waking up naked in your best friend’s bed was an… interesting experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Shiro woke with a groan, the headache and nausea of a hangover more familiar than he’d like to admit. He tugged at his arm, trying to massage his temple, only to find it pinned under another body. He smiled. Looks like last night was successful after all.

Last night had been pretty incredible, he had to admit. Everyone had gathered in Castle Krakenburg to celebrate the anniversary of the victory in Valla, and wow, did Nohrians know how to party. Even the responsible King Xander had been totally wasted by the end of the night. He nuzzled into his partner’s neck, breathing in their scent. He had been certain he wasn’t going to get laid last night, but clearly he was wrong.

The other shifted, letting out a quiet sigh. He leaned in, brushing his lips against the shell of their ear and softly nibbling. They moaned, Shiro’s eyes opening to a face full of blond curls and a sinking feeling of dread. He sat up with a jolt, head swimming in distress with the movement as he stared down in horror at his best friend, curled up naked beside him. He lurched out of the bed with a yelp.

Siegbert, startled awake, immediately folding in on himself with a soft whine. Uncomfortable sensations pervaded his every sense as scattered memories ran through his head, and he squeezed himself a little tighter. Shiro gaped at him from the floor, sitting awkwardly across their scattered clothes.

“…Siegbert?” he mumbled in shock. The other boy sat up, palms digging into his eyes.

“Shiro? What-” His hands fell from his face, Siegbert stiffening at the sight that awaited him. His face burned as he noticed the sheets precariously low on his hips and scrambled to cover himself.

“I can explain…?” Shiro tried.

“Get out!” Siegbert screeched. “ _Get out!_ ” Shiro stumbled to his feet, having the good sense to grab his pants as he fled. A maid stared at him, terrified and confused as she gripped a tea tray.

“Hey.” he said, turning around and leaving for the guest rooms down the hall. At least his drunken self had put his underwear back on.

Shiro almost collapsed when he reached his room, ready to be sick on the nearest clean surface. He managed to make it to the bathroom, body slamming too roughly against the tile. That would probably bruise later.

And speaking of bruises, they were all over his neck and shoulders. It was always the quiet ones, he mused, brushing his fingers over the claw marks on his back. He huffed. They would have to discuss this later. He fixed himself the best he could, thanking the gods that he wasn’t too sick as he prepared himself for the day.

For a guy who still had a slight limp, Siegbert was extremely hard to catch. The minute he’d spotted Shiro, he turned around and run off in the other direction, as he’d been doing so for the past two days. It was getting ridiculous.

“Siegbert!” he called after him, begrudgingly realizing he’d lost him again.

“What’s all that- oh, Prince Shiro?” Forrest said, peeking out into the hall from a nearby room. “What are you yelling about?”

“Have you seen Siegbert?” Forrest examined his slightly out-of-breath, exhausted state from chasing him for the past hour, and shook his head.

“I don’t believe he came through here. Maybe you should check the gardens?” Shiro nodded in understanding and left. Forrest opened the door the rest of the way, letting his cousin step by him on his way out.

“Mind explaining to me why you feel it necessary to hide in my closet?” he asked. Siegbert wilted a little under his harsh gaze.

“It’s a long story.”

He couldn’t hide forever, Siegbert realized, but he was hoping to at least make it until the end of the week. He could feel Shiro’s eyes on the back of his head from the seat next to him, which he pointedly ignored in favor of listening to his father speak instead. If he was craning his neck much more intensely than he needed to, no one noticed.

“Siegbert,” Shiro whispered. He ignored him. “Siegbert.” he said, louder this time. Siegbert nervously weighed his options. If he kept ignoring Shiro, the boy would surely continue pestering him until he was basically yelling and disturb the entire table. If he didn’t…

“Siegbert!”

“What?” He mentally berated himself for breaking. Thankfully, his father had finished speaking and taken his seat, the chatter from the rest of the table rising to drown out theirs.

“You know what.” Shiro said.

“We can’t talk about that now!” Shiro frowned.

“Well, since you keep running away from me, we can’t talk about it later, either. So we’re talking about it now!” Siegbert nervously looked to his sides, hoping no one was listening.

“Shiro, stop-”

“No, you stop! You can’t just pretend like nothing ever happened!” Shiro’s voice was rising in volume.

“Shiro-”

“I’m going to speak my mind whether you like it or not!” He took a deep breath. If people weren’t staring before, they were now. “Siegbert, you’re pretty amazing in be-”

“ _Stop!_ ” Siegbert shrieked, face red with humiliation. He stood, towering over the table with frustration in his eyes like Shiro had never seen. “You want to talk? Fine! We’ll talk!” He tore Shiro from his seat, dragging him away as the rest of the room stared in horror, wondering just what could make their reserved crown prince so flustered.

Siegbert slammed the door behind them, turning towards Shiro with murder in his eyes.

“Are you happy now? We’re talking!” he said, trembling slightly. Shiro blinked.

“Uh,” he said dumbly.

“‘Uh’? Is that all you have to say for yourself after what you just did? You humiliated me!”

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t have had to if you hadn’t been avoiding me for the past few days!”

“Because you-” Siegbert stopped himself.

“Because I what?”

“Because you… defiled me!” He couldn’t stop his face from heating up at the term. Shiro would’ve laughed in any other situation.

“Which is why we need to talk!” Siegbert groaned and ran a hand down his face.

“It was an accident. A stupid accident and nothing more. It’ll never happen again.” he said.

“…Seriously, that’s it?” Shiro said.

“What do you mean, ‘that’s it’?”

“You didn’t enjoy it or anything?” Siegbert’s face flushed red again.

“P-pardon?”

“I mean, I thought it was pretty great. Marked up my back something fierce, though.”

“I’m not hearing this…” Shiro sighed, running a hand through his hair. Now or never, he supposed.

“Look, Siegbert…” he said, “I’m not gonna lie to you. This is… I mean…” Siegbert was watching him stutter quietly, unsure how to react. “What I’m trying to say is…” His face flushed.

“I-I’ve liked you for a while!” Shiro said, turning his head from his friend’s face so he wouldn’t have to see his expression, “There! I said it…” Siegbert was quiet for what felt like the longest time, and he almost just ran from the room entirely. He sighed and, hands shaking, moved Shiro’s mouth to meet his. Shiro could only watch in shock as Siegbert pulled away shyly.

“I didn’t want you to find out like _that_.” he mumbled. Shiro laughed, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him again, this time with more vigor.

A successful night, indeed.


End file.
